


At Play

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Karra, having some fun on the Cheetah Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Play

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 101

The chase their prey, until they land in an exhausted heap together, Ace half-beneath Karra, breathing hard, but no longer just from the run, and Ace twists over on her back. She buries her face into the sun-warmed softness of Karra's fur, presses her fingers in until a purr rumbles through Karra's body.

Karra licks lazily at the corner of Ace's mouth, and then deepens the kiss. Ace's hands skitter across Karra's back, before she rolls over, wrestling the cheetah-woman to the forest floor.

Nighttime finds them still curled up together. They drift off to sleep, dreaming of the hunt.


End file.
